El huevo
by Jetto
Summary: Los sueños son pequeñas puertas al futuro. Su sueño... hubiera preferido algo más sutil.


**El huevo.**

* * *

**Tarde de Julio, año 2031.**

**Ciudad Corazón, Sinnoh.**

Un entrenador de aproximados 36 años de edad, cabello morado, vestido con un chaleco del tipo táctico negro, camisa debajo del chaleco blanca de manga larga, pantalones de mezclilla y botas cafés caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Corazón de su región natal.

Hacía ya dos meses que se había separado de su último acompañante: Conway.

Había escuchado que se realizaría un torneo de batallas dobles, donde a los ganadores se les entregaría un huevo de Eevee a cada uno.

Se dirigía al centro Pokémon para pedir a su Ursaring, mismo con quien participaría en el concurso, ya que en dicho torneo, solo se permitían dos Pokémon por pareja, siendo uno de una persona y el otro de su pareja.

Vagos recuerdos le venían a la memoria de sus viajes cuando era más joven: Cuando se topaba de manera seguida con su rival de hacía 23 años: Ash; algunos de los Pokémon que capturaba, pero que decidía no entrenar, algunas memorias de cuando paseaba de niño junto a su hermano mayor, mismo que ahora se encontraba en Ishuu junto a otra persona ya antes conocida por él: Brock.

Al llegar al centro Pokémon se dirigió al videófono, para de ahí mismo sacar del sistema de almacenamiento de Tecla a su Pokémon oso.

Hecho esto, se dirigió a la arena de concursos, donde se realizaría el torneo, a pesar de que era un torneo para entrenadores. Sin muchas distracciones se inscribió en el concurso, donde le brindaron un número: 15. Al ver la manera en que se iba a desarrollar el torneo, no dudó en pedir más bases.

- Disculpe, ¿Cómo se seleccionaran las parejas?-preguntaba ese hombre serio, como de costumbre-

- Se le asigna un número a cada participante al azar, quiere decir que aunque su número hubiera sido el 1, no quería decir que usted fuera el primero que se inscribió. Una vez que tenga su número, una máquina seleccionará al azar a su pareja- informaba la señorita pelinegra-

- Entonces mi pareja pudiera ser cualquiera…-deducía-

- Exacto- respondía la recepcionista-

- Bien, gracias-decía retirándose-

Al saber que el torneo sería dentro de dos horas, es decir: las 5:00 pm, decidió dar un paseo y dejar a su Pokémon en el Centro Pokémon para que se le hiciera una revisión antes del torneo. Dicho y hecho: dejó a su oso en el centro y salió a caminar, a pensar en diferentes estrategias para diferentes tipos de parejas y tipos de Pokémon que podrían tener.

Sin darse cuenta, la hora llegó y regresaba al centro para recoger a su ya viejo Pokémon e irse al estadio de esa ciudad: Corazón.

Una vez que regresó a la arena, vio que llegaba justo a tiempo para ver con qué número le tocaría. En la pantalla empezaban a aparecer diferentes números y su respectiva pareja, en el caso de nuestro protagonista, le había tocado con el número 13.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que por fin encontró a su pareja: Una pequeña niña de aproximados 13 años de edad, cabello azabache, piel clara y ojos azules. Usaba un vestido corto de color azul marino, mayas que cubrían todas sus piernas color blancas, zapatos tenis negros con detalles blancos; Su cabello lo tenía peinado completamente hacia abajo y se acomodaba un par de mechones con dos broches de color blanco.

Se dio un tiempo de 5 minutos para que los entrenadores se conocieran un poco y pensaran que Pokémon usar, cosa que sucedía con Paul.

- Usaré a Ursaring-decía de manera fría-

- Yo usaré a mi Kenny-decía la niña sonriente-

- ¿Kenny?-preguntaba ligeramente confuso-

- Sip, Kenny, así se llama mi Piplup-decía inocentemente la azabache-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de entrenadora?-preguntaba serio-

- 3 años, ¿Por qué?-

- ¿En 3 años tu Piplup no ha evolucionado?-preguntaba el pelimorado empezando a dudar de la habilidad de la pequeña-

- Bueno, Kenny iba a evolucionar como al mes de que lo empecé a entrenar, pero no quería, así que conseguí una piedra eterna y se la dí-explicaba sonriente-

- ¿Al mes?-preguntaba ahora sorprendido-

- Si, supongo que fue por que me enfrenté a los primeros 2 líderes solo con él- decía pensativa-

- Eres de Sinnoh, ¿Cierto?-cuestionaba incrédulo el entrenador-

- Si, hablaba de Roco y Gardenia, claro está-decía sonriente la pelinegra-

Paul no podía creerlo del todo… ¿Cómo una pequeña niña pudo vencer con un solo Pokémon a dos líderes de Gimnasio? El primer líder no era del todo un reto dado a la diferencia de tipos, sin embargo el segundo líder, osea Gardenia, poseía únicamente Pokémon de tipo Planta o Hierba: fuertes contra los de tipo Agua. Dado a que empezó a dudar de las respuestas continuó con el cuestionario.

- Dime, ¿cuantos Pokémon aparte de Kenny tienes?- preguntaba serio Paul-

- 5-respondía sin dudar la pelinegra-

- ¡¿Sólo 5?-decía cada vez más sorprendido el pelimorado-

- Si: Pikachu, Bunneary, Cyndaquil, Togepi y Chimchar-respondía tranquila la pequeña entrenadora-

- Y, ¿En cuantas ligas has participado?-preguntaba más tranquilo Paul-

- He entrado a 3 ligas y a 2 Festivales: A las ligas de Sinnoh, Hoenn y Kanto y los festivales de Hoenn y Kanto-respondía la niña-

- ¿Y has ganado alguno?-preguntaba curioso-

- Si, todos-respondía tranquilamente la azabache-

Simplemente increíble para el pelimorado era el creer eso, hasta que la pequeña niña le mostró varias fotos en ceremonias, siendo ella la coronada ganadora de las ligas y festivales respectivamente. Ahora Paul sentía envidia de la pequeña pareja que tenía para el torneo, aunque también sentía mucho respeto al ver que siendo tan joven, había logrado tanto.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntaba con una ligera sonrisa el pelimorado-

- Sora, ¿Y el suyo?-cuestionaba la pequeña-

- Paul-decía aún sonriendo ligeramente, en ese momento el tiempo de conocerse había terminado, pero en vez de dar comienzo al torneo, se daría una mala noticia-

- Atención a todos, lamentamos informarles que por razones técnicas, este concurso no podrá llevarse a cabo y no podemos posponerlo, ya que se calcula que los huevos eclosionen de 1 a 3 días, en otras palabras, sentimos mucho informarles que el concurso se canceló, pero como el premio son Pokémon, en otras palabras algo serio, se tendrán que entregar, siendo así que se abrirá un sorteo, ya que es la mejor manera de entregar a los pequeños Eevee: al azar.- mencionaba Lilian, la ahora encargada de realizar concursos y darles fe y valor en Sinnoh-

Dicho esto, se empezó a hacer mucho alboroto, por lo que se pidió que se guardara silencio y que los entregaran los boletos de número de nuevo para que se pudiera decidir la pareja ganadora del par de Pokémon zorro.

Todos los entrenadores, resignados, entregaron sus boletos y se pusieron a la expectativa de la pantalla gigante del estadio, donde se anunciaría el afortunado número que ganaría los Eevee, ya que, por ejemplo, si el número 1 saliera seleccionado, el otro huevo se le entregaría a la pareja que se le asignó para el torneo.

Una tómbola empezó a girar, teniendo de contenido a los 32 boletos de los participantes.

Tras algunos minutos de mezclado, Lilian detuvo la tómbola y metió la mano por una ranura con ventanilla que esta tenía, sacó el boleto del afortunado ganador, siendo este el número 13.

Al enterarse de esto, la pequeña niña empezó a brincar de la emoción y de la alegría, mientras Paul la observaba sonriente. Lilian le pidió que pasara al frente para hacerle entrega de su nuevo Pokémon. Sora dio un gran salto de la emoción, tomó a su pareja de la mano y corrió hasta el frente del pequeño grupo de entrenadores. Una vez ahí:

- ¡Muchas felicidades!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?-preguntaba enérgica Lilian a la pequeña entrenadora-coordinadora-

- Sora, y él es mi compañero: Paul-decía alegre la azabache-

- Paul, eh… Ya veo, bueno, pues: ¡Muchas felicidades por haber ganado a estos Eevee!-decía enérgica Lilian haciendo entrega de dos huevos de aproximados 25 cm color café con líneas blancas-

- ¡Muchísimas gracias!-decía sosteniendo como podía ambos huevos Pokémon- Tome el suyo señor Paul-decía amablemente la ojiazul-

- Solo dime Paul-decía ayudándola con un huevo-

Un grupo de aplausos empezaron a sonar en esa sala mientras un camarógrafo se acercaba y pedía que se acomodaran para una foto, quedando: Sora a la izquierda sosteniendo el huevo y asomando la cabeza hacia su izquierda para no quedar fuera de la foto, Paul a la derecha sonriendo ligeramente y sosteniendo al huevo como si fuera un bebé y Lilian al centro haciendo una seña que se le conoce como: "Amor y Paz".

Luego de una pequeña fiesta ofrecida por Jubileo TV, ambos entrenadores salieron a pasear por el pueblo con sus huevos en brazos, teniendo una pequeña plática.

- Entonces al final te venció…-decía con tono decaído la azabache-

- Así es, pero aprendí mucho ese día-decía nostálgico el pelimorado-

- De todo tiene que salir algo bueno-decía la niña- Disculpe, ¿Me acompañaría a darle la noticia a mis padres?-preguntaba apenada la joven-

- Por mi no hay problema-decía en tono amigable Paul, ya que, por alguna razón, esta niña le había caído muy bien, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran, la veía como a una sobrina-

- ¡Gracias!-decía sonriente la azabache-

Así, se dirigieron al centro Pokémon, una vez ahí, Paul pidió a la enfermera que revisara a los huevos, mientras que en el videófono, ya se veía a la pequeña presumiendo de su última y rara victoria.

- ¡Les dije que sería mejor que ustedes!-decía en tono egocéntrica la niña-

- Supongo que lleva ese don en la sangre-decía el hombre, en este caso, el padre de le niña-

- No era de esperarse, con esos Pokémon tan fuertes…-decía sonriente y algo resignada la madre de la niña-

- Bueno, también quisiera presentarles a mi pareja de ese torneo-decía volteando a un lado- ¡Señor Paul, venga por favor! ¡Quisiera presentarle a mi papás!-llamaba en voz alta la pelinegra-

- ¿Dijo "Señor Paul"?-preguntaba a su esposo la madre de Sora-

- Eso escuché-respondía incrédulo el padre-

Paul, al escuchar el llamado de la joven, fue hacia donde se encontraba, una vez ahí saludo, con los ojos cerrados y sonriente a los padres de la niña… llevándose una sorpresa.

- ¡¿PAUL?-gritaron sorprendidos ambos padres-

- ¡¿ASH? ¡¿DAWN?-decía de la misma manera el pelimorado-

Efectivamente: un hombre de aproximados 35 años de edad, cabello azabache y piel morena, con dos Pikachu en sus hombros, una más claro y pequeño que el otro y una mujer de aproximados 33 años, cabellos azules, piel clara con un Togepi en brazos y un Piplup sobre la cabeza estaban del otro lado de la pantalla.

- ¿Qué ya se conocen?-preguntaba ingenua la pequeña-

- Entonces tu nombre es Sora Ketchum, ¿No?-preguntaba aún sin creerlo el pelimorado-

- Si, así es-respondía ingenua-

- Entonces… Ash, ¿El Piplup de Sora realmente es…?-preguntaba esperando una respuesta-

El azabache no respondió, únicamente se puso serio y afirmó con la cabeza. La pequeña aún no entendía nada de nada, volteaba como paranoica a ver a sus padres, a Paul y a la enfermera Joy, quien veía tranquilamente la televisión esperando el análisis de los Eevee.

Tras una pequeña plática de reencuentro, ya que la última vez que se vieron fue dos años después de la muerte de Kenny, la enfermera llamó de manera eufórica a los entrenadores de Sinnoh, diciéndoles: "Rápido vengan, ya van a nacer los Eevee".

Todos los que estaban cerca del videófono se alarmaron, a excepción de Sora, quien se miraba un poco triste.

- Sora, ¿Sucede algo linda?-preguntaba preocupada la peliazul-

- Me hubiera gustado que estuvieran conmigo para ver a mi Eevee nacer-decía decaída la azabache-

- Nada es imposible-decía su padre mostrándole con cara de confianza una pokébola-

El azabache simplemente la abrió, saliendo de esta un Alakazam, el Alakazam perteneciente al difunto Kenny, quien al ver a la pequeña Sora por el videófono se mostró feliz, ya que el Pokémon psíquico también sabía que su anterior entrenador había reencarnado en un egocéntrico pingüino. Ash le pidió que localizara a Kenny y a Sora y que los transportara lo más rápido posible con ellos. Alakazam asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos de golpe y desaparecer de la pantalla.

En el centro Pokémon ya estaban Paul y Sora a la expectativa de sus huevos, quienes brillaban cada vez más rápido, la pequeña estaba aún triste, pero también estaba emocionada. Justo antes de que los huevos comenzaran a abrirse, Sora sintió dos manos en sus hombros: eran sus padres, quien con ayuda a Alakazam habían llegado justo a tiempo para ver a los nuevos seres llegar al mundo.

Los huevos finalmente eclosionaron, dando paso a la silueta de dos Pokémon zorro, muy pequeños. El primero en terminar de nacer fue el huevo de la izquierda, perteneciente a Paul. De este salió corriendo un pequeño zorro color café que se lanzó contra la pequeña Sora, quien la atrapó en el aire y lo empezó a abrazar tiernamente mientras que el zorrito lamía su rostro. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el segundo Eevee también terminó de nacer y se trepó al hombro del pelimorado, quien veía con ternura la escena de Sora, hasta que se dio cuenta del zorrito: un pequeño zorro de color blanco en el pelaje del cuello y la cola y plateado en su mayoría: un Eevee brillante. Este se mostraba tranquilo y pacífico en el hombro de Paul.

La ahora familia Ketchum, se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que el otro Eevee parecía haber nacido especialmente para Paul: un Pokémon raro de naturaleza tranquila y muy hábil en combate, también por naturaleza.

Mientras los Eevee eran atendidos por la enfermera, para localizar algún mal congénito o recién obtenido al nacer, el grupo platicaba de diferentes cosas, hasta que se llegó el momento de tocar un tema en especial:

- Me hubiera gustado verlo en batalla señor Paul-decía resignada la pre-adolescente-

- Ya te dije que me llames Paul, y a mí también me hubiera gustado verte en acción-decía sonriendo ligeramente el pelimorado-

- Entonces que así sea-decía levantándose el azabache-

- Sora, Paul, Ash y yo los retamos a una batalla doble-decía sonriente le peliazul, tomando por sorpresa a su hija y a su rival de la infancia-

Sin decir nada tanto el azabache como la peliazul se retiraron a la parte trasera del centro, donde hay un pequeño campo de batallas. Tanto Paul como Sora se miraron decididos y salieron también del inmueble.

Al llegar al campo de batalla se veía a Dawn y a Ash en posición de batalla, además de que Alakazam estaba en el lugar del árbitro: todo listo para la batalla. El pelimorado y la azabache se acomodaron del otro lado del campo, donde, vía telepática, Alakazam anunciaba las reglas de batalla:

"Esta es una batalla amistosa entre: Ash de pueblo Paleta y Dawn de pueblo Hojas Gemelas contra Paul de ciudad Rocavelo y Sora de Ciudad Puntanueva. Será una batalla de un Pokémon por persona. El primer par en debilitarse perderá. ¡Que de inicio la batalla!"

Acto seguido Sora mandó a Kenny: un Piplup de ojos cafés y un mechón desacomodado de plumas, quien al ver a sus oponentes se mostró contento. Paul mandó a su Ursaring: un oso de aproximados 2 metros de estatura, café con mirada atemorizante, aunque se le veía viejo.

Ash mandó a su recién evolucionado Pokémon: un fuerte Garchomp que al momento e aterrizar en el suelo provocó un ligero temblor. Por último Dawn mandó a Togekiss: un extraño pájaro blanco con marcas de color rojo y azul.

Todo listo y la batalla dio comienzo.

- Kenny remolino-ordenaba la azabache-

- Ursaring brazo martillo-ordenaba el pelimorado-

El oso comenzó a correr a una increíble velocidad en dirección al dragón, mismo que no hacía nada, solo cruzó sus brazos al igual que su entrenador y cerró los ojos de manera confiada. Lo mismo pasaba con las ojiazules: el pingüino reencarnado creó un gigantesco torbellino de agua y lo lanzó en dirección del pájaro blanco de la peliazul, quien solo sonreía al igual que su Pokémon.

- Olvidamos decirles: Yo ya no soy miembro de la Elite Four de Kanto, soy el campeón de la liga de Kanto-decía confiado el azabache-

- Y a mí me seleccionaron la mejor coordinadora del mundo actual-decía sonriente la peliazul-

Cuando los ataques dieron en su blanco se levantó una cortina de polvo se levanto dejando a la expectativa a la pareja Paul-Sora para ver el resultado de sus ataques. Cuando finalmente la cortina de humo se disipó, se lograba ver que ningún Pokémon se encontraba del lado de Ash y Dawn, mismos que se encontraban igual que antes: Ash sonriendo confiado con los ojos cerrados y Dawn sonriente. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Togekiss se encontraba sobrevolando a Ursaring. El Pokémon pájaro simplemente embistió con impulso al oso, dejándolo noqueado al instante, sorprendiendo a el pelimorado y a la azabache.

- Kenny, lo siento amigo-mencionaba Ash abriendo los ojos-

El pingüino sabía que con esas palabras significaba que lo iban a atacar, lo que no sabía era de donde, cuando de la tierra salió disparado un dragón azul y tacleó a Kenny, dejándolo también noqueado al contacto.

Ni la azabache ni el pelimorado podían creer lo que veían: sus Pokémon fueron debilitados con un simple golpe de cuerpo.

Paul bajó la mirada un poco, luego la levantó sonriendo, pero mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que no había nadie: Ash, Dawn ni sus Pokémon estaban. Volteó a ver si Alakazam estaba, pero tampoco había nadie. Buscó a Sora, pero tampoco la encontró, luego dirigió su mirada a los Pokémon de su equipo: ni rastro de ellos.

Paul empezó a tener miedo al ver que se había quedado completamente solo, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarlos, pero simplemente el viento se los había llevado.

Dirigió su mirada al centro del campo de batalla, topándose con su Eevee, mismo que lo veía alegre, luego este mismo comenzó a brillar, hasta que regresó a su forma anterior: Eevee se convirtió en un huevo Pokémon. Logrado aterrar a Paul, haciendo que soltara un gran grito.

* * *

**Mañana de día lunes, año 2024.**

**Puntanueva, Sinnoh.**

Un entrenador de cabello morado abre lo ojos de manera exaltada, sudaba frío. Cuando se iba a levantar se da cuenta de que tiene algo encima, mejor dicho, a alguien encima.

Cuando se iba a levantar ve que una joven de aproximados 27 años de edad duerme desnuda y plácidamente sobre su pecho, esta imagen lo hizo recordar algo importante: el día anterior cumplió tres años de casado. Contrajo nupcias con la mejor coordinadora del mundo: Zoey. Se recostó pensando "fue solo un sueño", respiró hondo y lo soltó para relajarse, aunque despertó a su ahora esposa.

- ¿Sucede algo?-preguntaba somnolienta la mujer de cabellos y ojos de rubí-

- No nada, solo tuve un muy raro sueño- decía tratando de respirar lo más calmado posible-

- ¿Puedo saber de que se trataba?- preguntaba curiosa la coordinadora-

- Tenía una batalla doble contra Ash y Dawn- decía el pelimorado-

- ¿Tú solo?-preguntaba curiosa-

- No… eran Ash y Dawn contra mi y… Sora-decía serio. La pelirroja se le quedó viendo confusa, luego soltó un suspiro-

- Es la última vez que sales a tomar con Jun y Ash-advertía seria Zoey-

- Lo siento pero eso no pasará- comentaba volteando la mirada hacia la ventana-

- ¡¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaba seria y molesta-

El pelimorado sonrió al escuchar a su esposa, luego la volteó a ver a los ojos y le dijo: "Por que te vez linda enojada… y falta la boda de Jun" con voz serena. La pelirroja se sonrojó al escucharlo hablar así, además de que se sorprendió de que Paul amaneciera con un excelente humor ese día. Zoey le sonrió y le dijo que ese día era importante también, ya que cumplía seis años su ahijada: Sora. Paul se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ya que por tanta cantidad de alcohol marca Gulpin su estado mental se alentó a la velocidad de un Slowpoke, haciendo que olvidara prácticamente todo lo que sucedió en su boda… y el día anterior… y el anterior… y el mes pasado… y el día anterior. Zoey se levantó de la cama como si nada malo ocurriera, aunque por el alcohol que bebió, Paul había olvidado la "fiesta" que se llevó a cabo en esa habitación y se sonrojó, sorprendió y puso nervioso al ver a Zoey desnuda caminando por la habitación: una mujer a ojos de cualquier hombre sea o no heterosexual, su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros, de altura media y largas piernas.

Paul volteó hacia otro lado para evitar verla y que se le levantaran los ánimos, cosa que funcionó, hasta que Zoey ingresó al baño a darse una ducha. El pelimorado se levantó de la cama, llevándose le sorpresa de que estaba igual a su esposa: desnudo. Pronto vagos recuerdos llegaron a su memoria de lo que pasó en la ceremonia de su boda: el vestido, su traje, los invitados y la exquisita comida que sirvió su suegra: Combusken al vapor en salsa de champiñones como plato fuerte, galletas conocidas como "Beso de Togepi" como entrada y de postre: 40L de alcohol marca Gulpin, ya que se había retirado con Ash y Jun antes de comer el postre que su suegra preparó. Al recordar esto último pensó: "Ojala no les haya ido mal a esos dos… o más bien ojala que no les haya ido demasiado bien, no quiero tener muchos sobrinos o ahijados". El hombre de 29 años se sentó nuevamente en su cama, y tapó su masculinidad con una sábana por su regresaba Zoey.

Seguía pensando es ese sueño, realmente no sabía si no fue más que un sueño provocado por el "ejercicio" y el alcohol, o su fue una visión de un evento futuro. En parte se sentía confundido, pero también sentía miedo por las palabras de Dawn: "Y a mí me seleccionaron la mejor coordinadora del mundo actual", ¿Eso significaba que venció a Zoey?, ¿O sería que Zoey dejó de lado su carrera como coordinadora? Simplemente no lo sabía.

La pelirroja recién salía del baño, se tapó con una toalla blanca, pero esto no evitó que Paul la siguiera con la mirada, esto la sonrojó un poco. Paul por otra parte no la veía por el hecho de cómo se veía o como estaba, sino que la veía tratando de pensar en qué significaban esas palabras de la peliazul. Zoey por su parte se estaba poniendo cada vez más roja: no era de esperarse a que se acostumbrara a que la observara su esposo de esa manera luego de esa noche. Consiguió ignorarlo y procedió a vestirse. Cuando Paul reaccionó se metió también a la ducha: un gran baño que tenía 3 funciones: regadera, tina y baño de vapor, él tan solo abrió la regadera y tomó un baño normal. Al salir vio que había una toalla, la tomó y secó en su mayor parte su cuerpo, se revisó en el espejo los ojos y la boca, sin anormalidades solo salió del baño cubriéndose de la cadera para abajo. Zoey ya no se encontraba en la habitación cuando él salió, pensó que había bajado a desayunar, lo que él ignoraba era que no se encontraban en un centro Pokémon o en un hotel. Buscó su mochila, donde estaban sus ropas, pero al no encontrarla empezó a buscar en los muebles de esa habitación algo de ropa, encontrando en el cajón de un tocador su ropa interior y en un ropero la mayoría de su ropa.

Una vez que estaba vestido salió de esa habitación, buscó las escaleras y bajó por estas, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una casa, ya que al bajar, sin mencionar lo relativamente cortas que eran esas escaleras, encontró una sala bien equipada. Una vez que estaba en la sala escuchó algo parecido a aceite caliente, siguió el aroma y el sonido hasta llegar a una amplia y bella cocina de colores serios y de moderna decoración, ahí también estaba su esposa frente a una estufa.

- Hola-dijo a espaldas de su esposa-

- Hola, ¿ya recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?-decía sonriéndole la pelirroja-

- La comida: muy rica, el traje… admito que me gustó mucho, Ash y Jun… no tienen límite-decía entre risas-

- Amaneciste de muy buen humor-comentaba algo incrédula la coordinadora-

- Es Sora… no se si realmente será como la soñé… pero si es así se que me agradará mucho- decía sonriendo-

- Y… ¿No recuerdas algo más?-decía un poco decaída-

- Ya dije lo que pasó en la boda, pero me faltaría el mayor detalle de todos- mencionaba serenamente abrazando por la cintura a su esposa-

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Paul?-preguntaba sarcástica-

- Pregúntales a Ash y a Jun. No recuerdo haberme divertido tanto en mucho tiempo-le decía al oído- Además de haber pasado toda la noche junto a la más bella mujer y el saber que ayer hace tres años me casé con esa misma mujer… no sé, creo que fue un muy buen día-

- Me alegra escucharte tan alegre-mencionaba tomándolo del cuello con su mano derecha para recostar su cabeza en su hombro-

- Hablando de aquellos… ¿Sabes como están?-preguntaba curioso sin separarse de su esposa-

- Si sigues hablando de ellos me pondré celosa-mencionaba- Ash pasó la noche con Dawn en el centro Pokémon y Jun está hospitalizado-mencionaba tranquila-

- ¡¿Qué le sucedió a Jun?-preguntó preocupado-

- Como iba ebrio por la calle una oficial Jenny lo detuvo y lo metió a prisión, pero por lo mismo de estar tan ebrio se golpeó la cabeza durante la noche y lo trasladaron a un hospital-explicaba riendo ligeramente la pelirroja-

- Una noche toma y cae a tal estado… Patético-mencionó ante el suceso-

- Lo siento, si eres Paul- decía aún riendo y sarcástica-

Continuaron su plática matutina como marido y mujer hasta que el desayuno estuvo listo, ambos almorzaron y salieron de casa par buscar un buen regalo para su ahijada.

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Puntanueva, esa soleada y no muy fría mañana, iban de tienda en tienda buscando algún regalo para la pequeña Sora.

Pasaban, iban y venían… esto se repitió durante aproximadas 3 horas sin dar ningún resultado. Ya era la hora de la comida, así que pararon en un lugar para comer algo mientras decidían si seguir buscando o pensar en otro regalo.

Acabada la comida decidieron regresar a su hogar y pensar en algo nuevo.

Al llegar a su casa se toparon con una sorpresa: dos huevos Pokémon estaban en la puerta de su casa, dos huevos de color café y líneas horizontales blancas.

Zoey extrañada se acercó a los huevos mientras que Paul se quedó petrificado al recordar su sueño, cosa que su esposa notó su esposa.

- ¿Paul?, Paul, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba preocupada la pelirroja-

- E…es…esos hue… huevos…-articulaba temblando-

- ¿Qué tienen?-preguntaba angustiada-

- ¡En mi sueño aparecían esos huevos!, ¡De uno sale un Eevee normal y del otro un Eevee brillante!-decía aún temblando sin caber en su asombro-

- ¡Paul no juegues!-decía entre molesta y temerosa Zoey-

- ¡No estoy jugando!, ¡El Eevee normal era el mío pero corrió con Sora y le agarró cariño de inmediato! ¡El brillante se subió a mi hombro, es tranquilo y pacifico!-decía tratando de calmarse-

- Pero si eso pasó en tu sueño… ¿En qué año estaban?-preguntaba seria la pelirroja-

- En el 2031 creo-respondía aún incrédulo el pelimorado-

- Eso es en 7 años… Sora tendría 13 o 14-deducía la coordinadora-

- Entonces… no fue ni un sueño ni una premonición…-intentaba pensar Paul-

- Tu hermano… el recibió un huevo misteriosamente, ¿recuerdas?-comentaba Zoey-

- Cierto… le preguntaré si soñó algo raro la noche anterior, Zoey toma los huevos-decía sacando las llaves de su casa y abriendo la puerta de la misma-

Entraron rápidamente: Zoey salió a la cocina por algo de agua caliente por si los huevos nacían y Paul subió al videófono para localizar a su hermano en Rocavelo.

- ¿Hola? ¡Paul!, ¡Qué sorpresa!-decía el hermano del pelimorado-

- Necesito que me digas si cuando recibiste el huevo de Togepi soñaste algo-decía apresurado el entrenador-

- Ahora que lo dices… recuerdo que soñé que tenías una batalla contra Ash y de repente el lanzó un huevo a la batalla, pero antes de caer salió Togepi como si el huevo fuera una Pokébola- decía pensativo el pelimorado mayor-

- Ya veo, gracias. Adiós-decía rápidamente colgando el videófono-

En el nivel inferior del inmueble la pelirroja veía fascinada como es que los huevos brillaban, señal de que no tardaban en nacer, justo en ese momento llegó su esposo con ella.

- ¡Paul, rápido ven ya van a nacer!-decía entusiasmada Zoey-

- Ahora queda esperar a ver cual es el brillante-decía poniéndose a la derecha de la pelirroja-

Ambos huevos brillaron con suficiente frecuencia como para iluminarse uniformemente, acto seguido, ambos Eevee nacieron. El Eevee café sorprendentemente nació dormido, mientras que el otro Eevee seguía iluminado, como si fuera a evolucionar. Este último zorrito subió, aún iluminado, al hombro del pelimorado donde dejó de brillar y mostró su plateado pelaje. El primer Eevee en nacer seguía dormido.

- ¡Qué lindo se ve dormido!-decía enternecida Zoey-

- Oye… ¿Qué dices si…?- sugería Paul sonriéndole a la pelirroja-

Esta misma volteó a ver algo triste al zorrito café que se encontraba dormido sobre esa mesa, luego volteó a ver a su esposo y seguido al Eevee que se encontraba en el hombro de este. Curiosamente, el Eevee asintió con la cabeza y se subió a la cabeza de Paul. Zoey entendió al zorro plateado, se levantó y subió al nivel superior.

El pelimorado bajó de su cabeza al zorrito plateado, mirándolo un poco frío, ya que eran demasiadas coincidencias por un día, pero el zorrito simplemente movía su cola de felicidad y se mostraba feliz, enterneciendo lentamente al entrenador, hasta que al fin pudo sacarle una sonrisa. Zoey finalmente bajó con una caja, papel de regalo y una extraña pokébola: blanca con la línea de en medio roja carmesí y el botón del centro blanco también. Pidió amablemente que metiera al, aún dormido, Eevee que sería en corto tiempo de la pequeña Sora mientras ella envolvía la caja.

Sin protestar Paul tomó la pokébola y tocó ligeramente la cabeza del Eevee con esta misma, capturándolo al instante. La pelirroja cortaba cuidadosamente el papel de regalo: un papel azul claro, curiosamente, con diseños de Eevee, Paul tomó un listón que también traía su esposa y comenzó a armarlo. Tras 15 minutos tanto la caja como el regalo estaban listos, pero Zoey tenía algo más en mente, así que sugirió a Paul asearse y vestirse apropiadamente mientras ella salía un momento. Este asintió y subió al segundo nivel de la casa, mientras Zoey salió con rumbo desconocido.

El pelimorado se desvistió y se volvió a meter al baño, donde esta vez decidió relajarse un poco: decidió tomar un baño de vapor. Mientras él se relajaba lentamente sentado en una especie de banca que abarcaba toda una pared dentro del baño, el Eevee estaba sentado en espera de que el pelimorado saliera, pero al ver que trataba, se le hizo fácil entrar al baño. Paul se relajaba, cuando sintió algo sobre su cabeza, lo tomó con sus manos y se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de Eevee, lo dejó en el suelo de la regadera, pero duró poco ahí, ya que subió al banco y se recostó a la izquierda de Paul. Pasaron 10 minutos de relajación para el pelimorado y el zorrito plateado, pero se hacía tarde, además de que no se sabía si Zoey había regresado o no, así que decidió salir, arreglarse y esperar a que su esposa hiciera lo mismo. Cerró el flujo de vapor y buscó una toalla grande para él y otra más pequeña para el Eevee, mismo que también termino mojado. Paul salió como esa mañana de la ducha, sin mencionar limpio, con la toalla en la cadera, mientras que el Eevee salió en brazos del pelimorado y envuelto en una toalla, en ese momento llegó Zoey, que al ver esa escena rió un poco.

- ¿Sucede algo?-preguntaba confundido Paul-

- Nada, solo que pareces un padre cargando así a Eevee-decía riendo levemente-

- Pero no quieres hijos…-se excusó de broma el pelimorado-

- Paul, ya te dije que soy muy joven aún-decía mirándolo de manera seria-

- Vamos Zoey, en un par de años tendremos 30, no es una edad muy grande pero si tenemos un hijo o hija por ese entonces cuando sea mayor pareceremos sus abuelos-decía sentándose en la cama y dejando al Eevee patas arriba en la misma-

- Pero estoy en la cumbre de mi carrera, sonará egoísta, pero no quiero dejar de ser reconocida-decía haciendo puchero-

- Mira a Dawn, se desapareció como entrenadora un par de años y nunca dejó de ser la tercer mejor coordinadora-argumentaba secando al Eevee- Además, si no quieres quedar embarazada siempre se puede adoptar-decía cubriéndose un poco la cara dado a que el zorrito se sacudió-

- No es eso… es solo que… siento que aún no he hecho todo lo que quería, pero la verdad no sé que falte, pero… ¿Tú por qué quieres hijos?-preguntaba curiosa la pelirroja-

- Por Sora-

- ¿Sora?- cuestionaba confusa-

- Si, si todo sale como en mi sueño, ella es la mejor entrenadora y coordinadora que haya conocido por que… venció solo con un Piplup a dos líderes de Gimnasio y tiene únicamente Pokémon sin evolucionar, además, me platicó que solo había hecho tres viajes hasta ese entonces, en el primero ganó la liga Sinnoh, en el segundo la de Hoenn y el Gran festival y por último la liga y el Festival de Kanto. Creo que sería una excelente tutora para nuestra hija o hijo- decía sonriendo viendo como Eevee se revolcaba jugando en la toalla-

La pelirroja no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió mientras observaba a su esposo jugar con el zorrito plateado, de igual manera entró en la ducha y tomó un baño simple.

Fuera del baño el pequeño zorrito ya estaba en su totalidad seco, aunque estaba erizado por tanta revolcadera en la cama y Paul ahora se estaba secando, una vez que él también estaba seco se vistió de manera más formal, sin dejar de estar cómodo: camisa de cuello blanca, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y zapatos cómodos negros. Por último sacó un abrigo de mezclilla un poco más claro que el pantalón. Tomó la secadora de cabello de Zoey, la conectó al tomacorriente y se acercó con ella a Eevee. La encendió y junto a un cepillo suave empezó a peinar el plateado pelaje del zorro. Zoey había terminado de asearse, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y vio como su esposo trataba de peinar el pelaje de la cara de Eevee, este último al sentir el aire caliente golpear su hocico lanzaba mordidas con los ojos cerrados como tratando de dañar al aire, la pelirroja soltó una carcajada al ver esto, llamando la atención de su esposo y del Eevee.

Eran las 6:00pm, la hora en que se iban a reunir en la escuela de entrenadores para hacerle una pequeña fiesta a la cumpleañera, tanto Zoey como Paul y el pequeño Eevee ya estaban listos, en el caso de este último: peinado. Antes de guardar nuevamente la pokébola en la caja, la pelirroja le mostró a su esposo que ahora la pokébola tenía escrito en letras Itálicas y manuscritas el nombre de Sora en la tapa, de inmediato preguntó como había hecho, solo respondió que una mujer tiene sus métodos (¿Cuantas veces habré escuchado eso?), el pelimorado resignado aceptó la explicación y continuaron su camino: Zoey a la derecha de su esposo y el zorrito blanco en el hombro izquierdo del mismo.

En la fiesta, habían ya algunos invitados: May, Drew, las señoras Delia y Johanna, el profesor Oak, al igual que el profesor Rowan, las líderes de gimnasio Candice y Misty, Gary, Lyra y el recién rehabilitado Jun.

En una mesa platicaban May, Drew, Dawn y Ash, en compañía de la pequeña Sora, todos esperando a que los padrinos llegaran.

Fuera del salón donde la pequeña reunión se llevaba a cabo, la pelirroja y su actual familia, Paul y Eevee, buscaban la manera de ocultar al zorrito para darles la sorpresa a los demás invitados, ya que es muy raro encontrar un Pokémon brillante, más raro y difícil el capturarlo y sumamente extraño haber encontrado el huevo de un Pokémon brillante. Finalmente lograron ocultarlo en el abrigo del pelimorado, ya que estaba listo, entraron al pequeño lugar.

Dentro había una pequeña barra con bocadillos y bebidas de diferentes tipo, pero sin alcohol, por si las moscas; había también un pequeño grupo de mesas para cuatro personas, en una de ellas estaba el pastel y varios regalos. Cuando divisaron la mesa donde estaba la cumpleañera caminaron en dirección hacia allá.

- Hola, ¿Cómo están todos?-decía sonriente Zoey llegando junto a la mesa-

- ¡Zoey, Paul! ¡Que bueno que ya llegaron!-decía Dawn levantándose para saludarlos-

- ¿Cómo amaneciste Paul?-preguntaba entre risas el azabache-

- Tuve un raro sueño, pero fuera de eso todo salió bien-decía sonriendo de manera presumida- ¿Y a ti como te fue?-preguntaba con mirada pícara-

- ¿Desde cuando se llevan tan bien?-preguntaba en voz baja Dawn a su amiga de la infancia-

- Quisiera saberlo-contestaba resignada- ¿Y Sora?-preguntaba cambiando el tema-

- Junto a Ash, pero como Pikachu no pudo venir a estado aburrida-decía preocupada-

- De eso yo me ocupo- comentaba sonriente guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, dejándola confundida- Paul, vamos a decirles- decía acercándose a su esposo-

- Está bien-contestaba- Bueno, tenemos algo que mostrarles-decía empezando a quitarse el abrigo-

- ¡Por fin van a tener hijos! ¡Lo sabía!-decía enérgica la castaña-

- No, para mí que se hicieron un tatuaje-comentaba el azabache-

- O Paul donó un riñón, nunca se sabe-comentaba el peliverde-

- Nada de eso-contestaba el pelimorado- Se trata de él-

Al término de decir esto el zorrito plateado se montó sobre la cabeza de Paul, dejando sorprendidos a todos en la mesa y fascinada a la pequeña cumpleañera.

- ¡¿Dónde capturaron a ese Eevee?-preguntaban al unísono todos los presentes-

- No lo capturamos, encontramos un huevo Pokémon y de ahí nació, justamente hoy-comentaba sonriente la pelirroja- Y no es todo, encontramos otro y también nació hoy-

- Sora, ¿Puedes venir un momento?-pedía amablemente el pelimorado-

La niña salió corriendo en dirección a su padrino con intención de ver de cerca al Eevee, mismo que se posó sobre el hombro de Paul. Una vez que llegó le dio la vuelta tomándola de los hombros y le tapó los ojos, en este mismo lapso de tiempo la pelirroja sacó la caja donde estaba su regalo.

- Bien Paul, ya puedes destaparle los ojos-decía la pelirroja mientras se agachaba a la estatura de su ahijada-

- Bien-se limitó a decir el pelimorado mientras retiraba sus manos-

- ¿Madrina?-preguntaba inocentemente a la sonriente pelirroja-

- Dime, ¿Te gustaría tener un Pokémon como Eevee?-preguntaba Zoey-

- ¡Si!, ¡Me encantaría!-decía enérgica la azabache-

- Bueno, ten tu regalo- mencionaba la coordinadora entregándole la cajita cúbica forrada de azul-

- ¡Gracias!-decía la niña tomando lo más calmada y educadamente posible la caja, la desenvolvió con cuidado para no dañar el papel. Cuando abrió la caja encontró la pokébola blanca con la leyenda "Sora" en la tapa superior.- ¿Qué dice mami?-preguntaba la niña mostrándole la pokébola a su madre-

- Dice: "Sora"-respondió la peliazul- Anda, ábrela, queremos saber quien es tu regalo-

- Bien- decía la niña lanzando la pokébola al aire, de la cual salió un zorrito, aún dormido, color café- ¡Tengo un Eevee!-gritaba contenta a más no poder la ojiazul-

Gracias al grito de la pelinegra, el pequeño zorrito café se despertó. Al ver a la pequeña niña se levantó feliz y rápidamente moviendo la cola, luego corrió hacia ella y se le lanzó. Por parte de Sora abrió los brazos y atrapó en el aire al zorrito, lo empezó a abrazar cariñosamente mientras reía, ya que el Eevee lamía alegremente su rostro.

- Justo como en mi sueño- susurró el pelimorado-

* * *

**Bien, pues he aquí uno de los trabajos que he hecho. Considero a éste el mejor hasta ahora, pero trabajo en un AU con los personajes del manga... también es un poco OCC, pero eso a su tiempo se sabrá, gracias por leer... y pensaré si subo otro luego.**

**PD: Para seguir la tradición[?]:**

**Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los personajes usados en éste FanFiction le pertenecen a... quien quiera que sea el nuevo dirigente de Pokémon, en cuanto al Project Pikachu, claro.**


End file.
